This invention relates to advertising signs that are used in combination with a vehicle tailgate, such signs as sports team insignia""s, personal statements, large bumper stickers, i.e., but more particularly relates to an advertising sign that is substantially in the form of a integral sleeve which is removably attachable to the tailgate, such as by loop and pile fasteners. Also if so desired, the sleeve may include indicia on two sides so as to be reversible. Or the sleeve may also include a pocket for containment of business cards, flyers, or the like. Or still further the sleeve may include a weather-proof transparent compartment for containing and displaying a sign of user choice.
In the past, vehicles have been commonly used for either business purposes or family and recreational use. Because of the need to identify a business by its name or its services or products, company-owned vehicles are typically permanently marked with the company""s name, logo, slogans or the like. While in some instances marking vehicles would not be desired, the vehicle owner may still wish to convey a message to passersby. The cost of placing permanent markings on vehicles can be expensive and may mar the surface of the vehicle. Adhesive backed signs can similarly cause the paint of the vehicle surface to degrade or peel away. Magnetic signs may scratch the vehicle""s paint, since moisture and dirt accumulation on the vehicle surface can cause the magnets to slip along the vehicle body surface. Similarly, the irregular surfaces common to tailgates cause a magnet to seal incompletely, creating the possibility of a sign dislodging or breaking completely away from the tailgate surface.
Attempts have been made in the past to overcome the difficulties previously associated with removable prior art signs, but each have inherent disadvantages which the present invention addresses and overcomes in a manner heretofore not taught. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,833,474 entitled COVER FOR AUTOMOBILE DOORS, to Robinson, and 2,166,048 entitled ADVERTISING SIGN FOR VEHICLES, to Fritsch, are each functional for their intended purpose but neither would be suitable for use on a tailgate of a vehicle as is the present invention.
Another example is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,464 entitled TAILGATE SIGN to Marecek which is the closest reference the applicants could find. Wherein the sign is attachable to a tailgate, but it is complicated and uses multiple attachment means for attaching the sign to the tailgate, which the present invention eliminates. Also, the present invention includes various embodiments which provide unique characteristics, not taught within the noted reference. Such as, the present invention if desired may include signs on two sides, which allows the sleeve to be reversible. Or if preferred, signs may be inserted interchangeably into transparent compartments for display of the signs there through.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tailgate sign which is removably adjustably attachable to a pre-existing tailgate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tailgate sign which is substantially a retrofit and will fit substantially any type or size of vehicle tailgate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tailgate sign that may be reversible.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tailgate sign that includes transparent compartments for containment of signs. This allows a user to purchase the tailgate sign and then put in a sign of their choice, without the need to buy a new sleeve. Unlike the prior art wherein indicia or a sign is permanently imprinted within the material which forms the tailgate sign.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tailgate sign which may include an optional pocket for containment of business cards, flyers, or the like.
Also a further object of the present invention is to provide a tailgate sign which is economical to manufacture and use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tailgate sign that is used to display not only advertisements for businesses, but may also be used for advertising a message or a slogan, such as xe2x80x9cJUST MARRIEDxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDenver Bronco""s World Championshipxe2x80x9d etc.
A very important object of the present invention is to provide a tailgate sign which when attached to the tailgate will not mar or damage the vehicle surface in any manner, it complies with Highway Patrol Regulations, and it reduces the chance for accidental disengagement of the sign while driving.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tailgate sign which allows the tailgate to be fully functional even when the present invention is installed.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a tailgate sign which allows a user to grasp the tailgate handle, but will not aesthetically interfere with viewing of the sign, which is an inherent disadvantage within the prior art.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following drawings and specification.